The Chair
by SoapQueen89
Summary: Rexis Ficlette Inspired by The Chair by George Strait. Ric and Alexis first meet at the Cellar.


**The Chair - Lyrics by George Strait**

_Alexis had plans to go out Friday night, so she had made sure Viola would watch Kristina for a few hours. She really needed to just relax and let her hair down, it had been a long time since she had done so, she was overdue. She didn't want the noise of Luke's place, so she decided she'd take a chance on Carly's place, The Cellar. It was a quiet club in the basement of Kelly's, and sounded like a nice place to just have a drink and unwind. She had just bought this little black dress at Wyndhams and tonight was the perfect night to try it out. She slipped on her black stilettos and grabbed a black shawl from her closet before heading out the door to paint the town red._

_She used the back entrance of the night club and found herself an empty chair at the bar. She sat down and the bartender asked what she was having to drink. Alexis thought she'd go a little wild tonight and she ordered a Cosmopolitan. It was a night for her to treat herself and she wasn't holding back. As she sat and sipped her drink, she took a look at the other patrons sitting at the bar with her. She crinkled her nose at the gentlemen who looked her way, they just were not her type. She wasn't at all there looking for romance, perhaps just someone to strike up a conversation with._

_A handsome gentleman strutted into the club and approached her. _

**Well, excuse me, but I think you've got my chair.  
No, that one's not taken, I don't mind  
If you sit here, I'll be glad to share.  
Yeah, it's usually packed here on Friday nights.**

_"Excuse me, I believe you are sitting in my chair." he said as he stood behind her. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry ..." she apologized and stood up from her chair to allow him to sit back down. _

_"You may sit here, next to me if you want... I don't think that chair is taken." he replied with a smile. "First time here ...?" he added as he moved her drink closer to her._

_"Yeah ... it is .. it's full for a Friday night, isn't it?" she replied._

**Oh, if you don't mind, could I talk you out of a light.  
Well, thank you, could I drink you a buy?  
Oh, listen to me, what I mean is can I buy you a drink?  
Anything you please. **

_He noticed that her glass was about empty and offered to buy her a drink. "May I buy you a drink?" he offered._

_"Thank you ... Cosmopolitan." _

**Oh, you're welcome, well, I don't think I caught your name.  
Are you waiting for someone to meet you here?  
Well, that makes two of us glad you came.**

_"I'm sorry ... I didn't catch your name..." _

_"Alexis ... Alexis Davis ..." she replied as the bartender sat down a second drink for her._

_"Ric Lansing ... " he replied and extended his hand to her._

_She took it in hers and noticed he wasn't wearing a wedding ring .. always a good sign in her book._

_"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked_

_"No ... just myself tonight.." she replied with a shy grin._

_"Well than it's good I came along .. I hate to see such a beautiful lady sit alone." she blushed at his compliment._

**No, I don't know the name of the band, but they're good.  
Aren't they, would you like to dance?  
Yeah, I like the song too, it reminds me of you and me.  
Baby do you think there's a chance  
That later on I could drive you home? **

_She began to sway her body with the music and he noticed. "Care to dance?" _

_"Thanks .." he took her hand and she stood up from the chair .."I'm not very good .." she pointed out._

_"I'll lead then .." he grinned._

_They took a few turns around the dance floor as the three piece trio played and as the song came to an end, he leaned her back in a dip. She laughed and he complimented her again. "You have a wonderful laugh ..." she smiled and quickly composed herself after he stood her up and released her from his arms._

_"Thanks for the dance .." she said as she walked back towards the bar, him following close behind._

_She reached for her drink and took the last sip in the glass. She was feeling the alcohol as he caught her in his arms when she became off balance. "Perhaps I should take you home ..." he offered._

_"Yes I think you should." she accepted._

_Ric helped her to his car and sat her in the passenger seat. She put her seat belt on as he got in on the drivers side and then started the car. "Okay ... where to?" he asked. She returned a confused look before comprehending what he had asked her. "Oh ... um .. Bayview Towers..."_

**No, I don't mind at all.  
Oh, I like you too, and to tell you the truth  
That wasn't my chair after all.  
Oh, I like you too, and to tell you the truth  
That wasn't my chair after all.**

_As they stood outside her apartment, she fumbled with the keys and tried to unlock the door. Ric took them from her and opened up the door._

_"I had a nice time tonight ..." she said as she stepped into the apartment._

_"I did too ... do you think we could do it again sometime?"_

_"Well ... um .. sure I guess ..." she stammered._

_"I do have one confession to make though ... to tell you the truth ... that wasn't my chair after all."_


End file.
